


Get Together

by Guided_by_Demons



Series: The Stomco Series [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Condoms, Demon Sex, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Groping, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Tom's been used to Star and Marco's antics before at night, and he'll gladly try anything out to make the two of them extremely happy.He just wasn't prepared for this one exactly.
Relationships: Chloe/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz/Brittney Wong, Marco Diaz/Higgs (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz/Janna Ordonia, Marco Diaz/Kelly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/StarFan13, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor, Tom Lucitor/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia, also this has a whole bunch of rare pairs briefly, i'm almost tempted to do another kinktober but it's just rare star vs pairs
Series: The Stomco Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> i partially did this because no one had and i wanted to try some other ship dynamics
> 
> i mean, if you guys want some short fics of any of these random pairs, just lemme know, i could totally do a bunch of one-shots for rare pairs since i didn't get too detailed with a lot of them in here.

  
Tom was not opposed when Marco called Tom a week earlier, asking if he was interested in another "Get Together" with Star. It wasn't uncommon for them at this point for them to sleep together, just the three of them, they were in fact, rather fond of sleeping together. The three seemed to know each other from top to bottom, their weak spots, their kinks, where they liked to be fucked and how they liked to be fucked, everything and anything intimate was known between them and common between them.  
  
What Tom had not expected, was when Marco added a little more to the "Get together" then they usually did.  
  
Usually for them it was same old same old, they'd get together in whose room they wanted, stripped, kissed, gropped, fucked star's brains out, or even his or marco's for that matter, and after sharing some kisses and cuddles, went back to life as usual, seeing movies and doing fun things as per usual.  
  
However Marco's idea of an Orgy, to invite some others to join was a WHOLE other thing that Tom was VERY much not used to in their usual "Get Together", he knew Star and Marco, he was comfortable around them, he knew what to expect from them and wasn't entirely sure about sharing them with a bunch of others. But Marco and Star both had clearly wanted to spice things up and try something else, and it was hard for Tom to oppose them, especially considering the stuff they put up with for him in the bedroom.  
  
Tom had agreed, regardless if he had originally was unsure or not, much to the human's utter joy.  
  
And he found himself anxious as he waited on his bed, star and marco soon arriving excitably, bringing extra condoms and lube and whatever else they had, tom hoping they sure cleaned all of it before bringing it. He had already gotten the place as clean as possible, in fact he brought extra blankets and pillows, marco actually never really told him who he invited and how many people he invited, and the thought of that made tom a little more anxious then ever.  
  
It must've been obvious on his face as Marco was quick to hug him and pat his shoulder, "This is going to be a ton of fun, trust me on this one, I tried to get as many people as I could. Some of my friends had other plans but I think this'll work out pretty great, they should start arriving real soon." Marco was already quick to start stripping, taking his shirt off as tom anxiously twiddled his fingers, "I mean, I trust you and star entirely marco, don't get me wrong...I'm just not sure....how this is going to go...I can handle you too, I'm not sure I can handle a whole bunch of you....".  
  
"It's going to be so much fun tom, don't be silly...", star headed up and tom was already blushing red, man star got naked _**quick**_. Her long hair falling behind her, her small and soft breasts out and about and her pussy ready for action. Marco was already pulling down his pants, folding up his clothes to stash them somewhere safe as he hit tom on the back," C'mon, get undressed, if it'll make you feel better, you can have the first go with star, most of the people coming in are **_my_** friends anyway, I might as well be the first ones to greet them...".  
  
"Well....".  
  
Tom felt Marco kiss his neck ever so gently, a hand on his thigh, "I'll make sure we get our chance too....promise...".  
  
And that was enough to convince tom for now, quick to strip down and the moment his last article of clothing was off star tackled him to the bed, pining him down. She had that mischievous look in her eye as she always did when they got it on, rolling her hips as her lower lips pressed and rubbed against his purple length in eagerness. "I really hope you're excited tom, cause you're going to be using this little guy a lot tonight, I even came prepared and got us some uh..special drinks to keep us going all night..".  
  
Of course she did.  
  
"Heh...gee, I can't honestly believe you find this whole idea so appealing star...", he teased, hands traveling to her plump rear, his fingers sunk into them, spreading them apart and pressing them back together. "You really wanna get the word out the queen of mewni is getting it on with a dozen or so people? Now what would they think of you?". She could only snicker, grabbing a condom from nearby and tearing off the wrapped with her teeth, her pussy so eagerly rubbing against the demon's cock oh so hungrily.  
  
He watched the action, almost drooling at it, he'd fucked star several times already but star knew he could never get enough of her. Just the very thought of penetrating her sex made him excited, specially as she gripped his cock, smiling as she helped put on the condom with ease. "I don't think they'll care...Queens have done weirder in the past, now...let's get this party started!". Tom could hear Marco laughing as Star pushed Tom down, back on the bed, already positioning herself as she pushed him inside her.  
  
She never wasted anytime with foreplay much, she liked to get straight to the point and tom couldn't fault her.  
  
"Ooooooo~ I can never get enough of thisss....", Tom was already gripping her body tightly as star's pussy gobbled up his length with ease. Star told them between him and Marco, while Marco had more experience, Tom felt the best inside her, all the little ridges his dick provided to her inside her were enough to make anyone moan. He felt so full and boy she was glad she got some thin condoms this time, because what was the fun in being fucked by a demon if you couldn't enjoy how good they felt inside of you.  
  
Even marco could agree with that.  
  
Star was already clinging to tom, hips moving up and down on top of him, responding with little squeaks and moans and she almost barely heard marco turn on some music in the background to set the mood and headed behind Star. Tom was so much in bliss he hadn't even noticed Marco was pulling something out of star from behind, before the human shrugged and pressed the tip of his own dick to star's gapping hole. "I told everyone coming to prepare themselves at least an hour beforehand with these.....".  
  
He held up a buttplug for Tom to see, how did he miss that star had one in?  
  
"Huff....uh...huh....geez....y-you...huh.....were really p-prepared for this...", Marco simply smirked at tom as he held Star still enough to push inside of her all the way to base. Star almost screamed having them both inside of her as Marco leaned over her to peck Tom's lips, pulling himself out and pushing back in, "You know me, always prepared...c'mon, let's see if we can make her cum before the first guest appears...if not well, at least they'll get a nice show...".  
  
He pulled back out before slamming back in, Tom attempting to reposition himself so he could pound into her from under her, star quickly becoming putty in the boy's hands. One of them was good but the two of them was heavenly, Marco happily kissing Tom more aggressively as they both worked her to the core. At this rate Star would be tired before the others even showed up, her moaning, whimpers and screams becoming even more vocal as she clung to tom more desperately.  
  
Marco pumped into her more slowly , pushing in more deeply, and as Tom hit her sweet spot she fell into bliss, sighing contently as she dripped all over tom. Just the sight of her folds dripping was enough to make him finish, filling up the condom as marco finished on his end, admiring star's plump rear as he pulled out. He himself was so happy he barely heard the clapping going on behind him, turning around to see the first guest had finally arrived.  
  
"Nicely done Diaz.....".  
  
"Hey Jackie....hello Chloe.".  
  
Tom sat up on the bed, still inside of star who resided on his lap to get a better look. Jackie was only someone he knew from stories marco and star told, one of marco's ex's and his first crush. He could only assume the woman next to her was her current lover of sorts. Somehow, he wasn't surprised at all jackie was someone marco had a crush on, she was quite pretty, and her curves were rather nice. The woman...Chloe? Next to her had darker skin and by the looks of it, didn't speak a ton of English, seemed rather nice as well.  
  
"Hey jackie!!", Star turned over and waved, Jackie laughing and waving back, "Hey star! Getting started already I see? Looks like fun.". She got a good look at Tom and smirked, "And you gotta be tom, good to meet you finally, I kinda had a feeling Marco swung more then one way.". Tom could only laugh awkwardly, Marco throwing the condom away he had used and inviting them in, "Alright, welcome, you both fold up your clothes, keep em somewhere safe, and make yourselves at home.  
  
Jackie seemed pretty content, guess she was just as chill as marco always described her.  
  
Removing her shirt, jeans, and giggling as her partner next to her was busy removing the blonde's bra, a hand reaching around to cup her breasts, another reaching into her undies. Jackie snickered, "Oh so eager...are we?". She quickly helped Chloe finish undressing as both girls tackled each other to the floor, Jackie pressing her down before inserting a couple fingers inside of her. Chloe gasped and cried out as jackie pushed the fingers deeper, her other hand reaching down to rub at her own sex.  
  
She smiled at the woman panting under her, bending and arching before smiling to marco, "You wanna join in tiger? I mean, you can gladly watch if you want but the event won't be as much fun with out a little more...intermingling....". Marco could sure agree to that, heading over himself to the small group, and jackie was quick to tug on his hair and pull him into a kiss, a rather deep kiss before her hand took a hold of his cock, fondling it before pumping it up and down.  
  
He gasped, "S-someone's eager...", jackie removed her fingers from the other girl, pressing down on the plug under her lips for a little more satisfaction as the woman spoke and murmured more french under her breath. Then she looked to marco, "Later, for now, do me a favor....fuck her instead...I wanna watch watch my ex boyfriend give my girlfriend a good time tonight". Marco had to give Jackie props, he didn't see this coming, but he had to admit even he found it rather sexy watching star and tom go at it so seems jackie found the idea of lovers of hers going at it just as much.  
  
Marco didn't even say no,he simply put on a condom and as the woman on the floor mumbled more in french, marco pushed his way inside of her all the way to the base, making her scream from the sudden feeling. Tom and Star were simply watching at this point, jackie herself smiling as her hand wandered between her legs once more. Marco slowly pulling out and pushing inside of her girlfriend as she rubbed herself, smiling in extreme satisfaction as she watched marco go at it, "Yeah, there you go diaz, fuck her.....fuck my girlfriend...make her cum....".  
  
Marco gladly picked up the pace, Jackie turning her head to see Tom and Star watching, "C'mon, come join, the more the merrier over here...". Star slid off of tom, missing him being inside of her the moment his tip left her, but happily joining. Tom sighed, he knew what he was getting into, though he had to admit, it was actually getting kinda sexy. And these weren't even the only ones coming either, though he had to wonder just how much more there were going to be.  
  
Chloe's screams were muffled as star sat on her face, jackie smiling encouragingly at her as the woman began to taste and lick star, who rolled her hips so heavenly around her tongue. When Tom approached he was sure he'd be here to mess with chloe too but that didn't seem to be what jackie had in mind. "Hey....i'm sure you don't wanna sit on the bed by yourself all night...you fine getting involved in any of this action?". At least Jackie was asking everyone if it was ok, so that was something.  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"Cool, you mind If I uh-....", she motioned to his length and to her mouth and Tom immediately went red, he knew this meant he'd probably be having sex with a number of other girls and probably guys but that didn't still make it less strange when the situation was actually coming up. But Star smiled, and seemed rather encouraging of it if anything, and slowly he nodded, and jackie herself seemed pretty excited. She quickly positioned herself behind chloe's head, leaning back and opening her legs as star lowered her upper body, grabbing the tan girl's legs and pulling her in close as she slowly, and while looking at tom....licked at the clit laid in front of her.  
  
Tom gasped when jackie pulled him inside almost immediately, her mouth was warm and she eagerly lapped at him. Marco was pounding deeper into chloe, clearly already close to getting her to finish as chloe squeaked and squealed into star's pussy, who was lapping at jackie's folds like a kitten, who was liking up and down tom's length. Everyone seemed to feel so good, the room full of moaning and squealing, more then usual, everyone preoccupied with their jobs and focused in on their pleasure.  
  
"She's done....", marco pulled out, admiring his work underneath him as the woman was reduced to putty and trying to catch her breath as her tongue weakly licked inside of star. Jackie seemed more then pleased, kissing tom's tip one more time before sitting up and pulling star's head away, "Don't worry, i'll be back with both of you soon...". Crawling over to check on her girlfriend, who was in pure bliss, but judging from her actions, was incredibly happy as she pulled her in for a smooch.  
  
"Oh good, i'm not late....".  
  
The group turned around as another being walked in, already undressing for everyone to see.   
  
Marco grunted as her bra was thrown into his face.  
  
"I didn't invite you janna......".  
  
The girl only shrugged, her breasts and bush on full display, "Doesn't matter, but i think you'll make an exception real quick considering I convinced a few others to join....". Marco stood up, grumbling as he looked her in the eyes, trying to avoid looking at her body, "Who?". Honestly if Janna had been lying, Tom wasn't even sure Marco would actually kick janna out, no doubt she'd just find a way back inside regardless and join the rest of the group.  
  
Though Marco looked shocked as Brittney of all people wandered through the door, accompanied by a few of the old cheerleaders from their school. Janna convince Brittney to come to something like this? Did she blackmail her? Bribe her? Hypnotize her? The girls accompanying her didn't seem like any of the sort though, in fact, they looked memorized and even...a little excited. Though the asian in front was quick to shout at the naked group laid in front of her, "Look, don't tell my family I was here, and I won't sue you or something...".  
  
"What? Excuse me?", there was a tone of irritability in his voice, wow janna, way to ruin the night.  
  
Brittney quickly pressed a hand to marco's mouth, "You heard me diaz....zip it", before turning to her friends, motioning for them to get undressed. They might have agreed to this but they did still seem rather timid, considering everyone had stopped to stare at them. Janna smiled evilly though, enjoying their nervousness and relishing in it as her hand traveled south, parting her folds and winking at them. They blushed heavily, though what seemed to sell them more was Jackie, who stood Chloe up next to her.  
  
"Well party's not a lot of fun if we're all just standing around awkwardly, me and chloe are gonna go hang out over in the corner over there....if you girls want to join...and talk...go right ahead...". And they quickly moved over to where a bunch of beanbags were, Tom spotting Jackie grabbing one of the "Toys" star had brought in earlier. And that seemed enough for two of the cheerleaders, who walked past Brittney and marco's arguing to go join them and get outta the way of their boss's little fit.  
  
Janna also walked straight past them, holding out a hand for Star, "You wanna-?". And Star quickly took it, "Heck yeah!", before reaching over to grab the last cheerleader that had arrived with Brittney, "C'mon sabrina...let's go party!!". The girl, apparently named Sabrina, was yanked over as the three fell onto the bed, Tom turning his head back to face Marco and Brittney, who had somehow gone from from yelling at each other, to Marco pining the girl against the wall, kissing her deeply.  
  
Did marco have some weird sex powers he hadn't bothered to tell tom about or?  
  
His hands pulling her top over her head to find Brittney had arrived without underwear, lifting her skirt up on her waist in a mess to see she was already dripping. Marco not even bothering to put on a condom as he slipped inside of the former queen of Echo Creek High, pressing her into the wall with his hands on her chest as he proceeded to fuck her against the wall repeatably. Tom had to admit, this entire situation was quite bizarre and yet, he didn't feel the need to leave, he had to admit it was nice seeing his lovers make others feel the way he did in ways, though right now he felt a little lonely.  
  
A load moan made him turn to look at where jackie had gone, and sure enough the two cheerleaders that had followed were nearly undressed already, one's whose panties were barely hanging on as Jackie inserted a finger inside of her. The other who was half naked, screaming as jackie helped her push the new toy inside of her, pushing and pounding it harder and deeper, and chloe of course who was in the center, jackie's lips in between her legs and enjoying every second of it as her hands groped the two girls next to her.  
  
Jackie worked fast.  
  
No doubt those clothes would be long gone very quickly.  
  
Even on the bed it was getting active, Janna and Star fighting to lick the final cheerleader's flower as she gripped the bed under her. Honestly Tom wasn't sure which of those groups he should join, he just knew he outta join one of them instead of sitting around by himself. Brittney was already screaming, marco having turned her around and currently fucking her from the backside now, pressing her face into the wall, the woman's makeup smearing down her face.  
  
Yeesh, Tom barely knew her and he could tell she had issues.  
  
"C'mere you....make yourself useful", tom felt someone grab his arm and quickly tug him away from the sight.  
  
He was instantly pinned on the bed, Janna, Star and Sabrina above him. Star of course helping the former cheerleader remove whatever clothing she had left as Janna gripped the demon's length without a care in the world, "Frankly, I came here mostly hoping to get a kick with Diaz....but you'll do for now, Star likes to go on and on how good you are in bed anyway, might as well see how true she is. She was already stroking him, trying to get him worked up, and Tom didn't like that sinister smile of hers.  
  
Janna was never up to anything good when she was in a room, never.  
  
"Uh....well, i'm probably going to need a condom if we're going to....", but she was quick to shove a hand over his mouth, still stroking him with her other hand. "Oh relax you, we'll be fine, Star?". Star nodded, behind Sabrina, fondling her breasts from the back before picking her up, janna adjusting the length she grasped as Sabrina whimpered. Tom's cock slipped into her slowly as the girl whimpered like mad at each inch that filled her, janna parting the girl's lips simply to make sure it all went inside, "There you go, take it all in Sab, feels good doesn't it?".  
  
Janna leaned in to plant a kiss and then a soft lap at the girl's clit, "Perfect".  
  
Sabrina weakly nodded, still whimpering at the feeling as her walls clenched around the demon dick, tom tried to protest but janna had already silenced him, by sitting on his face. "Relax, you can fuck me next if It makes you feel any better, just get to licking down there...". She smirked as a hand came forward to help grope the girl's breasts who was whimpering in mews over the length inside of her, helping star rub her nipples before reaching down to touch and stroke her clit. She rolled her hips on tom's mouth, and sighing into it, he licked, star lifting up the girl in front of her and shoving her back down on her lover's cock forcibly.  
  
And Tom could tell by the girl's actions something was clear.  
  
This must've been Sabrina's first time.  
  
No wonder why Janna was putting so much emphasis on her in particular, he was taking this woman's virginity bit by bit as she rode him, and Janna wanted to watch every last bit of it. Janna even joined in, pushing sabrina down on the cock further with star, as if wanting to see how deep they could get. Tom couldn't see super well but he swore a few times janna had leaned over, tongue lapping at the girl's womanhood as it pushed tom in and out.  
  
For now he focused on his own mouth, trying to give janna a taste of her own medicine, his tongue inserting inside of the girl, tongue fucking her as she bounced on him. He had to admit there was a certain satisfaction to getting back at her, though he knew marco would be the one to enjoy it the most. His claws sunk into her thighs as he consumed her, pre-occupied in his ordeals he had barely noticed that sabrina was finishing around him, fluids leaking onto the sheats as janna took hold of his purple length stroking it to help him finish.  
  
That was enough to stop his mouth from working it's usual magic, janna was rather rough, he couldn't expect anything gentle coming from her of all people. And star pushed Sab all the way on him as he climaxed, filling the girl to the brim as she let out one last whimper of pleasure as star gave her a few seconds to enjoy her partner's cock before pulling her out, winking to janna as she picked her up off the bed and laid her down on the floor. First stroking at her punished sex with her hand before getting on top of her, shoving her sex into sabrina's face who weakly lapped at it as star started to eat her out from the other end.  
  
"I'm just gonna clean her up over here, don't mind me!".  
  
Janna whistled, " a 69, nice....", as she got up and off tom's mouth. Tom got anther look around the room and it was now quite a party, and it seemed a few others had joined as well finally to only make it busier, Kelly of course he knew from times in the past at some point, had apparently stepped through the door, stripped, and was being fucked doggy style by Marco nearby. She had already tied her hair up in a lazy attempt to keep it from getting in the way but it was quickly becoming a mess as she begging for marco to go faster inside of her, to finish inside of her.  
  
"Just like what we used to do as "Breakup buddies right?", he teased, slamming back into her as she smiled into the floor. Her glasses were falling off her face and tom could swear she was drooling on the floor as marco's dick pulled in and out of her. "O-oh yeah.....c'mon marco, go a little harder....till i can't walk....", and sure enough, marco seemed to go faster and harder inside of her, groping her ass as he went further inside of her inhuman womb.  
  
Jeez, how many lovers did Marco have? Or maybe the right term was fuck-buddies?  
  
Probably more then Tom wanted to know.  
  
Brittney also seemed engaged with a new person now, someone tom _**definitely**_ didn't recognize. But her freckles and red hair did make her seem kinda cute and her scars were enough to signify maybe she was someone marco met during knight training, as she kissed Brittney passionately with a hand between the other's legs. Jackie was the center of attention where she was, the girls surrounding her either groping her, kissing her, or with their heads between her legs.  
  
She was almost way more into this then marco was.  
  
Though now his attention went back to Janna, who already looked at his mess of a cock, covered in cum and didn't hesitate to put it inside of her regardless, her back turned to him to give him a nice view of her back as the cock pushed inside her. "Sorry, I wanna get a good view of everyone while you're fucking me, enjoy...". Tom could get a good view of the buttplug she wore as he watched his tired cock once again pull out of another girl that night, he wished marco had invited more guys so he and marco weren't the only ones whose cocks were being used as toys but maybe that's why star brought dildos to begin with.  
  
"Yeah, gotta admit, star was right, demon's do got the right stuff", she ground herself against his body, going rougher on him as he watched her do her magic, her grabbing his hands to put on her waist. "By the time this little party is over I expect you and diaz will have been inside every girl who joined tonight, marco's getting a pretty good start I will admit....kelly's getting quite the pounding over there and it looks like that princess over there is hoping to be next.". By "Princess" Tom was expecting it to be star, but as he looked up he saw a few other girls had joined that he didn't know.  
  
Upon closer inspection though, it actually looked more like-  
  
"Are they from St O's?", Janna laughed and pushed herself harder on his cock, making him stifle a moan, "Actually, yeah, looks like it.....the ram one looks cute but I gotta admit the girl with the multiple arms looks way more fun for this kinda event, wonder if princess spiderbite over there told her boyfriend she'd be going to this...but who am I to judge?...huh....guess everyone was a piece of princess marco heh...everyone's already using some of that stuff star got to keep everyone going...".  
  
"Do you normally commentate during sex?", he asked, half annoyed as his hips thrust into her deeper and his hand traveled to one of her breasts.  
  
"Well, finish inside of me and maybe i'll stop, after all, now there's plenty of people in here to have some fun with, just make sure you get inside diaz at some point, give the ladies a show...". She winked and Tom moaned as she shoved fingers in his mouth and continued to rid him as his dick weakly finished inside her, warm cum filling her up happily, Janna sighing in relief as she got off of him with a small "pop". She took his cock in hand once more, licking the tip with a swirl before kissing it and snickering.  
  
"Thanks for the shag, but looks like i'm needed elsewhere...", Tom rubbed at his face, his vision blurring out from the exhaustion as a couple of girls grabbed janna and pulled her away. It took a minute to get himself together but when he finally felt better and his vision clearer he could see the two cheerleaders from earlier pinning janna down, one sucking on her breasts as the other rubbed their crotches together roughly. He looked around to find star and marco in what had now become a mess of sweaty bodies and moaning, hoping to see if they were ok or busy still.  
  
He could at least spot star's blonde hair anywhere, and she seemed already engaged with another girl with glasses falling off her faces and hearts painted on her cheeks, the two sharing a dildo between them. Marco looked almost more tired then he was, though the drinks star had gotten seemed to make things a whole lot easier. Marco almost seemed to have a line, girls waiting their turn with him, after kelly it was the ram girl who mewed as marco's seed dripped from her, after her it was the red head with the scars who forced marco into her other hole, rubbing one out in front of him as he finished, then it was another, and another.  
  
The night got more and more eventful.  
  
The ones who were tired from the action watched the others, some masturbated, some masturbated the ones around them.  
  
The room was full of noises, from moans, to screams, to slapping of flesh, to slurping noises, it was a mess.  
  
Tom himself wasn't alone the whole time of course, at one point he was fucking chloe doggy style as she cried in french, the girl touching herself as his length pulled in and out of her folds. The spider bite princess rode him into oblivion telling him she'd had fantasies of this for years during each silver bell ball, holding his arms over his head and as cum leaked out of her and she sighed from the feeling of him inside her tight walls, asked him not to mention this to Slime. Sooner or later the cheerleaders all lapped at his dick, each taking turns deepthroating him as the others played with his sack. And as expected, he spent a good amount of time licking the clits of those who had probably made their rounds with everyone at this point, getting a good taste as the honey from their flowers dripped on his mouth. After this he might not want to have sex for a long time, he was sure they'd have been inside this place for hours at this point. No one even left either, at some point he swore hekapoo stepped into the room to get in on the action, but no one wanted to leave.  
  
He was getting tired, and frankly, he missed star and marco.  
  
"You good over here? I just got finished eating Star out, gotta admit...I almost wish i dated her instead of diaz.", the tired demon looked over to see a familiar blonde approaching. Jackie took a seat next to him as he chilled on the bed, her hair was a mess and she looked almost covered in sex juices. "I mean, I imagine you're really tired, but I think everyone pretty much is, so many girls in here really wanted a taste of me it seemed...", she laughed to herself, "Honestly, I gotta thank you guys for letting us in on all of this, really wanted to get Chloe out and have her do more risky and insane things, she vouches you and marco to be excellent lovers....".  
  
"She does?".  
  
"Dude, I saw you pounding her like a dog in heat, she loved it."  
  
She laughed to herself, laying against the pillows, her arms behind her head, watching her before-mentioned girlfriend talking to some of the other girls, though one hand was squeezing one of her new friend's chests playfully. Jackie smiled, and Tom tried to keep most of his focus on her face instead of her spread body next to him, though after tonight he'd seen more then enough naked bodies of the female variety then he probably needed to.  
  
"You're uh....", he started, "You're pretty comfortable with all this, like...you're even encouraging other people to pleasure her.....she's uh....aren't you worried that she'll prefer any of these other people instead after tonight or something? I mean, is it not weird to do this with people other then her?". Jackie snickered, "Aw, I can tell you're worried, but it's alright, I trust her not to dump me for silly reasons like that, we've been dating for years, we came to this event to have fun with other people and get her out of her shell...".  
  
She patted his shoulder in comfort, "Trust your partners here, star and marco seem to be having a good time, besides...making love and having sex are two very different things. Any two people can just have sex, but you don't really believe just because marco over there is currently banging janna suddenly means he likes her more then you right?". Tom glanced over, janna's leg over marco's shoulder as he grumpily pushed inside of her, janna winking and sending a thumbs up to tom and jackie, jackie sending one in return as the latino cock pounded inside her in front of a bunch of the girls watching, drool dripping down her chin.  
  
"Well...no....definitely not....".  
  
"Whenever me and marco talk, he tells me how much he loves you and star, don't take this whole thing to heart, it's all out of pure fun.", tom nodded, "Well I did agree to this because I really cared about them both so....yeah, sorry, I might have some trust issues..". The girl seemed to get it, shrugging, "That's cool dude, honestly in my case i'm just happy Chloe is happy, I don't think any sex she has here will ever be as great as any with someone she loves anyway. Though I will admit I do find it a bit of a turn on watching her with others in a way.".  
  
"Yeah....that was clear when you had your ex be the first one to do her....".  
  
"Speaking of which-"., she turned to the side, and tom knew that look, the one star and marco gave him before they had a nightly session of their own. Jackie was currently giving him bedroom eyes, looking him from head to toe, though she lingered between his legs. "-You wanna pick up back where we left off? Marco seems pretty pre-occupied with janna and star seems to be having some fun with brittney right now, plus I have yet to have something fuck me that wasn't fingers....a tongue, or a dildo so far.".  
  
"Marco hasn't gotten to you yet?".  
  
"He's been pretty occupied already."  
  
"I can see.....", Tom coughed, "For the record, i'm not entirely sure how safe everyone has been, some let me use condoms...others...not so much, kinda think something similar happened to marco a few times.". The blonde gave him a reassuring look and nodded to janna, "Janna came prepared, says she has a method to make sure we get out of here pretty clean if we didn't use condoms, and she's a pain but I get the feeling she's not lying in this instance.".  
  
"You trust Janna?".  
  
"She's pretty clever, I hold nothing past her....and besides...i'm not asking you to do it from the front anyway", Tom's eyes grew wide as she said that, the blonde reaching behind her and pulling the toy out. " You don't mind right?", the demon looked to his two lovers, smiling and having the time of their lives, easing himself to relax as he turned to look in her turquoise eyes. "Alright, i think i've taken a long enough break tonight, just lemme know if I have to stop....".  
  
"Will do....".  
  
Tom was immediately pulled on top of her, and he could fell his tail wagging behind him, quickly aligning himself and not wasting any time trying to push inside her tight walls. Jackie didn't seem hurt, seems the preparation had done a lot of good for her in fact, making it much easier for him to slide right inside of her without needing any lube. He gave her a minute to adjust, before sliding in and out, lucky for him his cock was pretty slick as is because of how much it had been used, making great natural lube.  
  
"Geez, and I though marco was tight....", he groaned.  
  
"Heh....honestly considering how many girls you got a chance with tonight, you probably would be able to tell how different they all felt..", she clawed at his back, holding back the pain as he slowly slammed into her, "Well...Penelope you could just slide right into...maybe because her boyfriend is well..y'know, janna was aggressive, chloe is a little easy to get a reaction out of, the cheerleaders....actually they all felt about the same, you're right....it feels the best with people you love...but I don't think that means this ain't any less sexy to you right?".  
  
"Ufh....u-uh no....not at all...".  
  
His toothy grin was clear on his face, "You seem to like this...like...a lot?". Her eyes were closed but her grip on him got tighter, "Y-you're...oof....geez i didn't expect you to feel like THAT...n-no wonder chloe was freaking out so m-much.". Tom had to admit, he'd see why marco would really find her this attractive, cool personality, rather friendly, though maybe part of it also had to do with her wider hips and larger breasts too, he was a teenager at the time of course.  
  
His hands wandered around her body, exploratory as they traveled to her chest, kneeing into the rather large mounds as he squeezed them in his hands. He pinched at her nipples as she cried out, his nails tracing over them as one hand traveled between her legs, rubbing at her wet clit and spreading it apart before a finger pressed inside of it. "Someone is already pretty wet....", he pressed the fingers deeper as she arched, going rougher on her before pulling the fingers out and licking them casually.  
  
Not bad.  
  
He was slamming to her all the way to the base as his hands resumed on her breasts, trying to see how deep he could go, wondering if marco was currently watching him right now. Watching his former lover and his new one fucking in the same way jackie had done earlier, knowing him he was probably already balls deep inside another girl, and by the sounds of it it was probably Princess Spiderbite. Though he still kept up his act, jackie's words reduced to mumbles as he kept going, ready to finish for what felt like the 50th time that night.  
  
Though when he felt himself approaching closer jackie quickly pushed at him, and Tom suddenly snapped into reality, worried he may of hurt the human. Though jackie was quick to calm him down, hands resting on his shoulders, "No no no, it's ok, I just don't want you to finish...there....had to stop you there you were getting pretty aggressive.". Tom laughed awkwardly, relaxing as jackie pulled herself out before bending over, grabbing the length and kissing it.  
  
"We didn't get to finish earlier....fixing that right now.".  
  
Tom was dazed as she took him inside her mouth, squeezing the shaft as she bobbed and only a few seconds later he finished, sighing as he released down her throat. Jackie seemed satisfied, licking him clean, smooching the length sweetly and making sure she got the last drop before patting the demon's shoulder, "Nice job...that was pretty good fuck honestly, if we ever do one of these again, i'll make sure to get you a little earlier next time before the others wear you out....".  
  
"Same....thanks...".  
  
They caught their breath, turning to rest as marco did indeed finish inside the princess, her legs falling off his shoulders as his seed (Most likely mixed with tom's) spilled out. Marco falling back on the floor himself, he'd never had to do this so much on one evening after all, the girls around him giggling. His legs were weaker then jelly, he felt dirtier then ever, and he never felt so empty, his eyes wandering to tom on the bed. he weakly gave them a thumbs up.  
  
So he **_had_** been watching huh?  
  
"It was my turn next...but maybe we outta let him rest for a second, he's been going all night..", the blonde next to tom laughed, "Hey...maybe next time, you should find some uh...well...friends with well...stuff like yours...take a little less weight off you and marco.", she winked at tom and tried to keep her balance as she got off the bed, "Gonna grab a drink and find chloe in this mess, you keep on keeping on, and maybe help your marco out while you're at it?".  
  
She wandered back into the orgy, tom's eyes wandering to marco before getting up and avoiding the people getting active on the floor before picking him up and moving him over to the comfy bed. Lying marco down as he got limp, "I-I....I f-fucked...e-every....girl here....", his voice was slurred and he was pretty tired. It reminded tom of when marco got drunk more then anything, taking his arm, "Well, not everyone, you missed jackie, but that's ok for now...evening's probably about over...you can only do this for so long before it's enough...even with magic.".  
  
"T-tom....h-how much...time...h-has passed?".  
  
Tom looked around the room for his wall clock, biting his lip.  
  
"Four hours maybe? Five? You worked pretty fast honestly...".  
  
Tom quickly grabbed a water bottle and held marco's head as he helped him drink, "You gotta rest at some point, you can't go on all day, you'll tire yourself out and pass out on the floor. You....may of been better inviting a few more guys instead of having the two of us doing all the work...". Marco gulped down the entire bottle, getting himself back together with whatever energy he had left, "W-well...I tried....I-I guess I don't know as many guys as girls...b-but uh...maybe next time....".  
  
"Yeah babe?".  
  
"Y-you should invite some, then the girls c-could lie down in a line together and maybe do...a sorta line thing where after you finish with one girl you move on to the next.", he was still a little dazed but tom couldn't help but find it rather adorable, "So basically the girls lie down next to each other, open their legs for us, we each get one and after we finish move on to the next one in line? Marco, you're so perverted...but it does sound like fun, sounds like the girls might enjoy it if maybe some of them were monsters too....".  
  
Marco's head felt a little clearer as he giggled, "Y-yeah, sounds like fun...I-I missed you though.". Tom pecked the other boy on the lips, messing with his hair, a kiss then planted on marco's cheek, "Yeah, I missed you as well, this is fun and all but I also like our small and intimate moments more...however, i'm not opposed to doing this again, I know you wanna do more fun and experimental stuff.". Marco was quick to clutch tom's hand, squeezing it, "Spending time with you and star is fun as is, I just wanted to try something different....you don't feel too left out do you?".  
  
"Maybe I did a little, you and star were just really into it and it's a little awkward since I don't know most of these people...".  
  
The human smiled, looking Tom over, "You did pretty well on jackie, chloe, Princess Spiderbite, hell...even sabrina...though it figures janna would push her to do this to have her lose her virginity, ugh. I hope she shuts up about this...". His person calmed down though as he looked to tom, "I'm sure people are getting ready to probably head out soon at this point but before they do....you wanna give them a show? Though uh....I think I'd prefer you were the one who uh....I'm tired as is...".  
  
Tom snorted, "You sure? Don't want you going on any longer then you have already....".  
  
"Nah, I got a little strength left, thanks to you...I'll cum again for you.".  
  
Tom pecked his lips once more gently, "You're gross....I love it though...".  
  
Marco smiled as he was quickly flipped onto his hands and knees, tom adjusting their position to give the room the best view possible as his mouth met marco's pink and puckered hole. His tongue lapping at it as marco relaxed his face into the sheets. The girls were resting with some still active, some still licking, still pushing in fingers or tools, some still groping, but most watching the scene. Marco seemed more content and satisfied, probably happy to not be dominating for once tonight.  
  
"You missed me baby?".  
  
"Oh you know I did, you taste better then everyone here if i'm being honest...".  
  
"Such a charmer Tom....".  
  
The tongue lapped around the tight hole, pressing at it before pushing past the ring of muscle, a finger creeping up to join it as marco made a small grunt. "Careful with the nails tom, you don't wanna hurt me too much...", he was smiling into the covers as tom upgraded to two fingers stretching the human out more effectively as they pushed in and out past the tight muscle, tom keeping it up till he felt satisfied and pulled his fingers out, hovering over marco and planting a kiss on his cheek as something else placed itself at the human's entrance.  
  
"You ready?".  
  
"Oh...frankly i've been looking forward to this the most tonight...".  
  
Considering marco hadn't been wearing a plug, it was clear pushing into him would be harder then any of the girls from the start, but marco had been so used to tom being inside him he was smiling as the demon was careful to enter him, no worry on his face. Tom gripped one of his hands tightly and kissed his cheek as he pulled out and pushed back inside of him, if anyone was going be the last one he was with tonight, he was honestly happy it was with marco.  
  
And marco seemed happy to have someone taking care of him for once tonight.  
  
Tom could hear some of the girls whooping and whistling as he pressed a couple fingers into marco's mouth, kissing at his ear as marco started to grip at the sheets under him. Tom smiling to himself, his other hand reaching down to grip the human's cock, careful with it considering how tired and worn it was after tonight. Though just it being in tom's warm hand was enough to rile marco up, tom whispering into his ear as the demon went faster, tugging on him gently.  
  
"You're still mine, don't forget that...".  
  
"Uff...y-yah....I know...".  
  
Tom bit at his ear, pulling at it as he went ham on the human, he really wasn't paying attention much to the girls who were watching or getting busy around him, honestly this was the most attentive he'd been doing the deed all night. Marco screamed so much he bit tom's fingers trying to hold it back, tom pulling them from his mouth as marco let out a small meek apology, tom going faster on him as his free arm now wrapped around him and pressed them closer together, leaving kisses on marco's back.  
  
The warm walls were tightening around the demon and tom had to admit it was nice to be the first and only one tonight who ever got to go inside of marco, made him feel special during a night where it seemed everyone had been with marco.  
  
He was quick to finish inside, Marco sighing in utter relief as tom tugged on him again adding more stains to the already gross bedsheets.  
  
"H-how was that?", tom mumbled as her laid on top of the human.  
  
"Yeah...i think it's time for bed...".  
  
-  
  
Everyone had already started getting dressed and getting ready to leave, if only after janna gave em all some potion that tom assumed was meant to rid them of any diseases or.....other things they might get due to this on the way out.  
  
Though he didn't know how much he believed it was real considering who was handling them out.  
  
Star herself was already in a overlong t-shirt, fast asleep on the bed next to him, not managing much of a goodbye as everyone started heading out. Janna sent a salute tom's way as she headed out, leaving tom and star in the room by themselves, Tom knowing this room was a complete mess then smelt of sex and would need a GOOD wash all over. He was tempted to wake star so she could magically clean it but then again, there was always a chance she could make it look worse.  
  
Marco stepped out of the nearby bathroom in nothing but a towel, feeling a lot better as Jackie and Chloe stepped out after him, grabbing their things. "Thanks for the night diaz....cya next time!", she then winked to tom before grabbing her partner's hand as they headed off, tom noticing her hair had been slightly damp. His eyes wandered back to marco, who was blushing and shrugged, "Hey, i promised her, don't worry, cleaned myself off really good...and Chloe got a show.".  
  
"You happy with the whole thing?".  
  
"Well...it's pretty messy, but...I'd do it again...".  
  
He pecked tom on the lips and hopped into the bed, "I sent for the cleaning service in the morning, told them not to ask any questions....for now....I gotta sleep....and with you two preferably..". He laid back on the bed, star instinctively cuddling up against him as tom joined them.  
  
"So....marco....between today and well...y'know, just the three of us...which would you prefer?".  
  


"Oh, us three, no question...why?".

  
Tom smiled as he wrapped an arm around the two of them and closed his eyes.  
  
"No reason."

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a bit, have it
> 
> i have a tomstar idea next i wanna do
> 
> lemme know if you got any suggestions, i had fun doing a few rare pairs here


End file.
